Two From One Becomes One again
by SourLollipop
Summary: Don't really know wich anime/manga or book it's going to be, but be patient. This is INCEST. Hear me people! About twins being together, finding love with another set of twins. First! READ NOTES! Rated: M!


**Just so you know…. THIS. IS. INCEST. I mean seriously, so if you don't like it don't go reading it then say you hate it. Cause if you actually read it then that means deep inside you like it, but you dont want to admit it so you just fucking review to make the one admitting it feel bad and so on….**

**And really, it's just on fanfics and anime, no way on reality. And just look at the other fanfics and see if I'm the only sick bastard in this world…. There's worse than this people.**

**For those wanting to read this and not say anything bad about, it's cool. Don't even have to review but really wanna know what you think. If you think it's bad for a reason, then feel free to say, but just explain really.**

**I don't know which story or movie or whatever I'm gonna put this on so just going to put it on Misc. Anime/manga. Cause its pobably going to be an anime/manga or some book really… like twilight.**

**Enough of this long note and let's get started.**

(..-.:;:.-..)

Twins… they didn't expect it. The doctor said there would only be one; a boy. But it seems like the other one grew lateand was hiding behind the bigger boy, so the x-ray missed it. When she gave birth the little baby almost miscarried, but the small nudger made it, and both of us and the dotor were relieved. After that we learned the gender of the little boy's sibling. A girl. A golden haired girl. The haircolor was suprising, since we both were dark-haired. Bown and black. So she must have taken it from my -now deseased- mother-in-law. Thought we still don't know her eye-colors she would only look cuter if we did know. The hair was only a small tuff on the head and she was just born we knew she would be a heart-breaker when she grew up if she looks cute now. Her borther too apperiantly. His small tuff of brown hair and –his eyes just opened- emereld colored eyes he got from his father, he was just as cute as his little sister.

(..-.:;:.-..)

[Years later]

Two 15 yea old twins were currently in their room doing homework. The smaller girl, who looked much younger than her age, was sitting on the knees of a taller boy, who looked much older instead than his age.

The boy was tall for his age and had curly brown hair, longer than the usual boys in his class and age, and had beautiful emereld eyes, the same ones as his sister. Thought her eyes was much bigger, almost doe-like. He had a handsome face, and a cool and collected expression on it.

His sister had, instead of curly like her brother, straight short hair to the middle of her neck, a golden blonde color. She was quite short for her age, but it worked with the rest of her, making her much cuter, along with her babyface.

They were soon interrupted by thier mothers yell of "Dinner!", so they finished quickly and put everything back in their schoolbags.

"Let's go, adorable." He said to his sister. She only gave a small, slightly shy smile back. She was already used to him calling her that and other similiar stuff. She didn't say anything back and just nodded yes. She wasn't much of a talker, but her beloved bother knew that and was used to it.

She went infont of her tall brother with arms lifted, looking very much like a baby wanting to be caried, and it just made her the more cute. Thought that's exactly what she wanted, to be carried.

He just smiled at his cute little sister for a few minutes. He couldn't believe they were the same age. This was normal thought, so he just scooped her up and held her close, with her arms and legs aound him. Eminded him of a koala… she was jsut so tiny compared to him. She turned her face to his and looked at him expectacly. He just sighed, thought he actually wanted the same thing.

"Why do I have to do it first, thought I still love it, but can't you stat sometimes? It makes me happy when you do."

She just turned a bit sad and buried her face on his neck and pessed against it to probably stop her tears from coming.

"Don't cry, babygirl. You know I love it too. Of course I want to, that's why I wanted you to start it too." He tied to comfort her and explain.

She just shaked her head against his neck and tightened her hold on him.

He smiled slightly at how adorable she was acting and used his non-holding hand to take her face up towards his.

Her eyes were slighlty watery and heer cheeks slightly flushed. Just so cute.

His face slowly inched closer to hers, til finally his lips touched her small and soft, cherrypink full ones.

He softly kissed them over and over and started nipping at her lower lip. He licked lightly and stated kissing her a bit harder but still soft. He silently asked fo entrance. She complied and opened her small mouth to him. He immediatly put his tounge in, tracing her whole mouth with them and her own tounge against his. She moaned slightly and moved her tounge with his, liking the friction it made. She held onto him tighter and fought with his tounge for dominance, with him winning of course. Their breats vecame ragged and their cheeks were both slightly flushed. Her brothers less than hers.

"Rei! Reina!" Their mothers voice made them go back to the present. They both looked back to the door to their room, where their mother was standing.

(..-.:;:.-..)

**I have alot more but really am tired… and my back hurts… bad sign for someone so young, ugh…. I'm getting old fast…**


End file.
